


Dubious Angel of My Better Nature

by lynndyre



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Art, M/M, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen and Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dubious Angel of My Better Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dorinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorinda/gifts).



[ ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/72ab361f7f2faa4517bd7b5152cf1b9c/tumblr_o8vx7aBHYi1rxns16o1_1280.jpg)


End file.
